Hasta llegar a enloquecer
by Lacy Sunshine
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Edward pudiera leer ls pensamientos de Bella? ¿Y si ella tuviese pensamientos indevidos? OoC. Lemmon. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de S. Meyer, como bien todos sabemos. Yo solo juego con ellos y los manipulo.

* * *

**Hasta llegar a enloquecer**

Por

_Crystal Damsel_

* * *

EPOV

"_Mírala, que delgada y pálida está. Le vendría bien engordar un poquito" _Los pensamientos de Jessica eran una pesadilla que tenía que soportar diariamente. Esa chica tenía una de las almas más envenenadas que había conocido. Siempre metiéndose con los demás.

"_Que ojos más grandes tiene. Parece un sapo. Y así, tan marrones, se asemejan al color de la caca"_

Aunque si te pones a pensarlo, Lauren se llevaba la palma. Ella y sus comparaciones que nadie entiende. No sé que rayos pasaba hoy, pero todos los pensamientos de mis inferiores compañeros rondaban alrededor de una alumna nueva. Debía de ser la joven castaña a la que se refería Alice. Me dijo que la conocería _a fondo_. Ese pequeño duende.

Me adentré en la clase de Biología, y como todos los días, decenas de pensamientos referidos a mí persona, venían a mi mente. Como si nada, me senté en mi sitio y me dispuse a colocar mi tarea en la mesa para que nuestro profesor, al cual yo superaba en conocimientos de su propia materia, se asegurase de que la había echo. Como sea. Ese ejercicio tenía unos noventa años.

"_Cullen, eres grande"_ Pensé en mi interior.

Y entonces la vi entrar. Tan exquisita. Tan dulce. Tan tímida.

Sus bucles chocolate caían con gracia alrededor de su rostro, enmarcándolo. Su cara, con forma de corazón, poseía los ojos más grandes y hermosos que en mis más de cien años de vida había visto. Eran inquietos, pero a la tranquilos, y te proporcionaban confianza. Cálidos y cremosos. Me perdí en ellos por unas décimas de segundo.

Mi mirada iba bajando progresivamente por sus pequeños pero bien formados pechos, su estrecha cintura y sus curvilíneas caderas. Cuando llegué a sus largas piernas, no sabía ni como me llamaba.

"_Por todo lo que es santo y lo que no. Que hombre tan atractivo"_ Dije en mi fuero interno. Espera, yo no dije eso.

¡Lo dijo ella!

"_Que pecho tan fuerte tiene. Y mira sus brazos, como me gustaría que me sujetasen por mi cintura y me sentase encima de el, para así poder montarlo hasta el cansancio…"_

Ella no había dicho eso. No. ¡Mierda! Lo había echo. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mí. A mi lado, para ser más exactos. La miré por unos segundos, y coincidió que ella me miró a mí. Lentamente, sacó su pequeña y rosada lengua, pasándosela por sus carnosos labios, incitándome así a probarlos.

"_Resiste Cullen. Resiste. Resiste." _

¿Cómo me iba a resistir cuando ella estaba pensando en montarme hasta el cansancio?

"_Succionaría ese lunar que tiene en la nuca. Luego, lentamente, bajaría dejando húmedos besos a lo largo de su bien formado abdomen, sin apartar la vista de sus brillantes ojos. Lamería cada una de sus tabletas, para después, de manera decidida, desabrochar el botón de su pantalón. Se lo quitaría. No. Se lo rompería. A continuación, sacaría su enorme miembro del bóxer para darle una larga lametada desde abajo hacia arriba. Y lo lamería otra vez. Y otra. Succionaría lentamente su sensible cabeza…"_

-¡Cullen, responda!

-…Succionaría lentamente su sensible cabeza…

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

-¿Discúlpeme, señor Cullen?- el profesor estaba aturdido, y no era para menos.

-El Ciclo de Krebs- me apresuré a decir.

-Ah…mmm…bien, bien. Correcto. Prosigamos.

Genial. Acaba de ponerme en ridículo. Pero lo peor que pude hacer fue mirarla. Estaba analizándome otra vez, y una pícara sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

"_Oh, Edward, sí. Fóllame más fuerte. Me gusta duro."_

"_Así, así_" Seguía mirándome. Perra. Estaba seguro que sabía lo mucho que me estaba excitando.

"_Bien, señor Cullen, ahora…dame más. Dame todo. Mete tu enorme y dura polla en mi estrecho y húmedo coño."_

-La energía se mide en Julios, y para calcularla…- que le jodan a la energía.

"_Mmmm…que rica sabe tu leche. Está tan caliente y tan dulce. Podría vivir alimentándome de ella…Edward…prueba la mía. Chupa mi caliente mejillón."_

Virgen Santa. Tenía una enorme erección apretando mi pantalón. No sabía como, yo nunca había tenido una erección, pero solo de imaginarme todas esas acciones que mi compañera estaba pensando, tenía ganas de agarrar su pequeña cabeza y obligarle a terminar lo que ella empezó. Y lo haría. Y ella me respondería bien gustosa.

La campana sonó, y yo no dudé en agarrarla de la muñeca y arrastrarla conmigo hasta la enfermería. Lo sé. No es muy romántico, pero era el cuarto más cercano que había.

Ella en ningún momento se vio asustada. Es más, puedo jurar que estaba sonriéndome y lamiéndose los labios.

Entramos, y gracias a Dios la sala estaba vacía. La acorralé frente a una pared y ataqué, sin preámbulos su boca.

-Oh…llevo toda la hora deseando esto…-dijo sin miedo alguno. Si ella supiera cómo había estado yo…

-Muy bien, compañera. Ahora te voy a follar hasta que no te puedas sentar en una quincena, ¿entendido?

-Si no lo haces, te violaré.

Dicho esto, arranqué con una fuerza para nada humana su blusa. Me estorbaba. Sus pantalones no hacían nada útil. En menos de cuatro segundos, se encontraba totalmente desnuda ante mis ojos.

Espera, no totalmente. ¿O sí?

-¿Y la ropa interior?- pregunté dudoso. Estaba seguro, yo no se la había quitado.

-Esto…,yo…,no traje…

-Pequeña provocadora. Ahora vas ha cumplir tus pensamientos.- dicho esto, sus temblorosas manos levantaron torpemente mi camiseta.

-¡Ah! Me dan miedo las agujas. Les tengo pánico.

-Tranquila cielito, concéntrate en _mi aguja._

Sin dudarlo, se agachó, dándome una gran visión de sus redondos y firmes pechos. Arrancó, no literalmente, mis pantalones junto a mi ropa interior. Sus pezones se veían tan duros y sobresalientes. Parecían dos rosados botones que yo quería tocar, chupar, morder y lamer. Su boca se dirigió hacia mi más que hinchado pene, besando la parte superior, haciéndome jadear.

Sin previo avisto, succionó mi cabeza, para después dar una larga y lenta lametada a toda mi polla, causándome un escalofrío. Agarró mis testículos y comenzó a masajearlos.

Mi visión estaba totalmente nublada. Solamente podía oír el sonido su boca succionando toda mi verga y sus gemidos, que vibraban en mi ingle. Mordió suavemente, o eso me pareció a mí, mi tronco y mi cabeza. Su juguetona lengua realizó círculos a lo largo de toda mi vara, y cuando introdujo y apretó todo mi ser dentro de su boca, mirándome a los ojos, me corrí.

-Hum…, qué rico estás…- ella estaba haciendo eso. Estaba tragando todo mi semen. Y yo lo estaba viendo. Y fue la cosa más erótica que mis ojos pervertidos habían visto.

Sin dejarle tiempo para recuperarse, la atraje hacia mi dándola la vuelta, haciendo que su cara quedase pegada en la pared.

-Dame duro. _Sabes_ que me gusta- o sí, la muy perra me lo había dicho. La embestí desde esta posición. Su coño estaba tan apretado. Joder. Me iba a venir como un niñito de trece años. Ella era exquisita, de lujo.

Con una mano le pellizcaba un pezón, mientras que con la otra pulsaba el botón de su delirio.

-Oh…eres una zorrita. Llevas toda la hora provocándome…-le susurré de manera sucia.

-Pues castígame.

-Claro que lo haré. Te voy a vaciar.

Dicho esto, aumenté el ritmo de mis embestidas causándole gemidos más fuertes aún. Como si eso fuera posible. Unas últimas estocadas más, y ambos nos corrimos placenteramente, gritando y gimiendo. Terminamos sudados y jadeantes.

-Ahora me vas a montar hasta que no puedas más.

-Hasta el cansancio.- sentenció ella- por cierto, yo soy Bella.

-Y yo Edward.

-Lo sabía- la agarré de la cintura y la situé justo en mi centro. Ella bajó lentamente, pero de una forma tan natural. Estaba empapada y tan lubricada

Mi pene reconoció su estrecha cavidad de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que esa no iba a ser nuestro último encuentro. Ella quería esto tanto o más que yo. Estuvimos follando horas. Lo hicimos tantas veces, cada una mejor que la anterior.

Lo hicimos hasta llegar a enloquecer.

**FIN**

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Vale, y…¿qué tal? Este es mi primer one-shot jaja. Estaba taaan nerviosaa, y de echo lo estoy. Como ven, soy nueva en esto de escribir. Y nadie nace aprendido. Así que, si no les gustó, me lo pueden decir tranquilamente, que yo no muerdo. Pero nadie nace aprendido eehh jaja.

Por eso, si les gustó, o si no, o si solo lo leyeron, por favor, _por favor, _gente guapa, almas caritativas, dejen un lindo review en el que si quieren solo digan "yo estuve aquí" o una carita sonriente, o una carita triste. O algo. O si alguien es muy Pro- y se anima a decirme que tal le pareció y eso, pues mejor que mejor jaja.

Porque Dios sabe la poca confianza que tengo en mí misma, y si nadie lee esto, y a nadie le gusta, pues yo me pondré triste porque nadie me lee jaja. No pretendo dar pena ni nada. Es solo que como es mi primer one-shot, y lo primero que publico en FF, pues un bonito review para saber que existo estaría bien. Además, no hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Pero que quede claro, yo no escribo para recibir reviews, yo escribo porque lo necesito.

Este one-shot se me ocurrió en clase de naturales. Lo que hace el aburrimiento, y la imaginación, ¿no? Jaja.

Pues lo dicho, gente linda, dejen una huellita, ¿si? Y si quieren, yo les juro que me embarco en esta historia de escribir jaja. Y si no quieren, pues también, aunque me lea a mi misma :D

Besitooss de cristal para todos y todas- No es necesario que me lo devuelvan.

Ya les quiero, personitas bondadosas.

Icíar.


End file.
